


Dreamers

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Dreams, M/M, Sleep, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Maybe the boys are on a diplomatic mission and there were magic mushrooms in the food at dinner!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Drawtober prompt: dream.  
> Medium: Fineliner drawing, acrylic inks for the colours. This was mostly a fun chance to play with layering waterproof inks in the coloured doodles.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c2a4/ql0g67pq45970i1zg.jpg)

  
  



End file.
